Naming Rights
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: Rick and Kate decide it's time to figure out a name for their baby. Preferably, before it's actually born. Please read and review.


**I came up with a new idea, guys! I was so proud of myself, since this is the first story in a little while that no one helped me come up with.**

* * *

Rick watched in the mirror as behind him, Kate stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She dropped her towel when she was done with it and Rick couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when he saw the bump extending her stomach out. Kate wasn't paying attention to him as she pulled on a pair of panties and one of Rick's t-shirts, but Rick knew that Kate wasn't shy about her body so he didn't mind staring.

"'O ur 'oo'i'ul." Rick said as his eyes landed on his wife's face.

Kate turned to face her husband with a smile stretching her face. "I'm sorry, what was that? I don't speak 'mouth full of toothpaste.'" Kate teased as she hung up her towel and came to stand behind Rick.

Rick finished brushing his teeth and turned around to pull Kate into his arms when he'd put the toothbrush away. "I said, 'God, you're beautiful.'" Rick said with a smile as he leaned in and kissed Kate's forehead while one of his hands started rubbing her baby bump through his shirt.

Kate laughed softly. "That's good to know." She murmured before she pulled away from him and grabbed her own toothbrush.

"You could just use mine you know." Rick said with a slightly suggestive smile.

"Ew. That's just gross." Kate said and wrinkled her nose. "And don't even tell me that it's just like kissing."

Rick laughed and pressed a kiss to the back of her head before he left the bathroom for the bedroom to change into his pajamas. Or to take off his clothes, however you looked at it. Rick threw his jeans and button down into the hamper and climbed onto the bed in just his boxers. He grabbed the book off his nightstand and started reading, unsure of how long Kate would take in the bathroom tonight, since it varied nearly every night.  
10 minutes later, Kate emerged from the bathroom with her hair in a french braid and a smile on her face. Rick returned her smile and marked his place before he put the book back on his nightstand. When he turned back to Kate, she'd moved to stand at the end of the bed. Rick held his hand out to her, and his smile widened when Kate managed to crawl up the bed to him, despite what he knew had to be an awkward angle for her.

"So." Kate said when she was straddling his hips.

"So?" Rick asked as his hands rubbed along her back.

"When do you want to pick names?" Kate asked as she peppered kisses along his face.

"Do you have ideas?" Rick asked in between the kisses he was placing on her collarbone.

Kate sighed and shifted off his lap, smiling slightly when Rick groaned in disappointment. She settled herself on the bed so that her head was resting in Rick's lap. "I did. But then I realized it wasn't a good idea."

"Oh?"

"I've always liked the name Sophia." Kate murmured. "It's slightly regal without being snotty. And we both know she won't be snotty." Kate added with a murmur as she traced her index finger over the swell of her stomach.

"I can see how that would be a problematic name for our kid." Rick replied as he brought his hand to trace over Kate's stomach while she moved hers to trace his thigh just in front of her face.

"So let's start with the easiest name." Kate decided.

"Which is?" Rick asked while his fingers slipped under the shirt she was wearing to rub along her bare stomach.

"Her last name."

Rick laughed. "Alright, so we have Castle." Rick said. "Middle name next?"

"I guess. Any ideas?"

"I don't know. I'm honestly not good at coming up with names." Rick confessed sheepishly.

"You're a writer, Rick." Kate said while she tried to keep the laugh out of her voice.

"I know. It took me forever to come up with my character's names. And it sounds like you already have an idea, so just tell me."

"Alright, if you insist." Kate said as she turned to lay on her back so that she could look up at Rick.

"I do." Rick assured her.

Kate laughed. "Well, I've always wanted to have my daughter's middle name be Leigh."

"Well, would you look at that. I actually like that." Rick said and brought his hand up to run his fingers through Kate's hair.

Kate laughed. "Alright, hotshot. Now it's your turn." Kate decided.

"Well, let's see. You said you wanted something regal but not snotty?"

"Yep." Kate nodded.

"Annabelle."

"No way."

"Elizabeth."

"Seriously?"

"Umm, Katherine?"

"Really, Rick? Did you just forget my name, or are you _trying_ to be stupid?" Kate asked with fake anger.

"Just putting it out there."

"Just don't. Next?"

As soon as he'd said Katherine, another name popped into Rick's head, but he wasn't sure how Kate would respond to it.

"Hello? Rick? Oh, come on, did I really hurt your feelings? You know I was joking, don't you?" Kate started to sit up, but Rick snapped out of it in time to press her shoulder so that she stayed laying down.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Rick said with a smile.

"You thought of a name." Kate said, no question in her voice.

"Kind of."

"Well, come on. Sharing is caring."

Rick took a deep breath before he spoke. "Johannah."

Kate froze for a moment when she heard her mother's name, and Rick instantly started backtracking.

"I'm sorry. Never mind. It was a stupid idea, clearly. It's just, after I said yours, hers popped into my mind, and I-"

"Rick, shut up." Kate said. Rick snapped his mouth shut and looked down at his wife, relieved to see that she was smiling. "It's fine, I'm not mad."

Rick nodded. "So your thoughts-"

"No." Kate said.

"What? No?"

"No. I'm not mad or upset that you thought of it, not at all. But I don't want to name our daughter after my mother."

"You don't?"

"No. Rick, she'll be just a baby. A little tiny thing without a worry in the world. I can't put something like that on her; I couldn't do it to anybody. You know I love my mom, the years you've known me should prove that. But I can't give an innocent baby a name that carries all that baggage. I just know that every time I look at her as it is will be hard enough if she looks anything like my mom. I wouldn't be able to handle it if she had the same name." Kate said softly.

Rick smiled down at Kate and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Ok. So, other ideas?"

"Rachel?" Kate said after a moment.

"Rebecca?"

"Oo, that's good." Kate said. "I really like that."

"Rebecca?" Rick asked.

"Yeah. Don't you?" Kate asked.

Rick thought for a moment. "Rebecca Leigh Castle. I guess I do like that. I actually like that a lot."

"Good, because I really like it. And I have a gun, so you have to do what I say." Kate said with a grin spreading across her face.

"I do, don't I?" Rick chuckled.

"And don't you forget it." Kate warned.

Rick laughed and gently pulled Kate up to sit next to him. "Not a chance, Kate." Rick said before he kissed her softly but passionately.

Before Kate knew what was happening, Rick had shifted so that he was laying between her legs with his face level with her stomach.

"Hi there, little girl. Your mom and I just picked out your name. So from now on, you're gonna be Rebecca Leigh Castle. What do you think of that, squirt?"

Rick looked up when Kate gave a small gasp. "Judging by how my kidney feels right about now, I'd say she's ok with the name. But are we gonna call her Rebecca all the time?"

"Becca?" Rick asked.

"Nah. Oh, I know. Bex."

"Becks? Like what people used to call you?"

"No. Bex. With an x."

"Oh, I get it. But isn't that still like what people used to call you?"

"I guess. But no one calls me that anymore. Not since I changed my name, anyway."

Rick shrugged. "Good point. I do like Bex though. It sounds feisty."

"So basically, the two of us combined." Kate said.

Rick gave her stomach a final kiss and moved up the bed so they were lying together. "Oh dear God. What were we thinking?" He asked.

"Rick?" Kate asked, confused by his sudden mood change.

"Kate, this kid is going to be the most stubborn person on the planet." Rick groaned.

"Oh, yeah." Kate said.

"Oh well. At least she'll look like you."

"Says who?"

"Do you really want our daughter to be ruggedly handsome? I mean, it'd be fine if we were having a boy. But a ruggedly handsome girl would have issues growing up."

"Fair point." Kate conceded. "Can we put this conversation on hold? It's late and your daughter makes me tired."

Rick chuckled. "Of course, Kate."

They shifted so they could pull the covers back and climb under, and once Rick was situated, Kate curled herself into him as much as she could.

"I love you, Rick." Kate murmured as she kissed his jaw before ducking her head under his chin.

"I love you too, Kate." Rick replied. "And I love you too, Bex." Rick whispered as he gently rubbed Kate's stomach, earning a kick in response.

"Rick, stop agitating the baby and go to sleep. You can talk to her tomorrow." Kate mumbled.

Rick let out a sigh, but Kate could hear the smile, even in her half-asleep mind.

"Goodnight, Kate." Rick murmured before he fell asleep with the scent of his wife's shampoo sending him into dreams.

* * *

**What did you guys think? It ended up a little longer than I'd anticipated, but I think it turned out ok, right?  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
